flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Valerie Swift
Ask Anything you want guys! ^3^ Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Dino and Val.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Curly-BraceXD (Talk) 18:05, April 1, 2013 Lightdinosaur (talk) 03:14, April 5, 2013 (UTC)eh 09123457890 hehehe jk lng gingamit ksi ng nanay ko ang cell ko eh kaya hindi ko alam no. ko RAWRLightdinosaur (talk) 03:14, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Lightdinosaur (talk) 06:53, April 5, 2013 (UTC)so call me maybe jk lng hehehe Lightdinosaur (talk) 05:41, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ok ka lng? tagal mong nawala ha hehehe buti naman............chute ng avatar ko hehehe Lightdinosaur (talk) 03:01, April 8, 2013 (UTC) RAWRLightdinosaur (talk) 02:57, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Lightdinosaur (talk) 06:11, April 11, 2013 (UTC) oi bkit nag gawa ka ng wiki dapat page ginawa mo xd Lol xd may mga buang na nagbwibwiset sa ating wiki -_- gusto ko sanang ihack ng tunay pero baka ma kulong ako xdLightdinosaur (talk) 06:23, April 15, 2013 (UTC) lol yun pla nag alala naman ako kung anong nangyari xd naging boring na game ko pag wla ka---weh hehehe lolLightdinosaur (talk) 04:18, April 16, 2013 (UTC) oi tagal mo na nawala miss na miss na kita T_TLightdinosaur (talk) 09:02, April 16, 2013 (UTC) It's fine here in NY but im pretty sure tht my parents said that we're going to Philippines on Christmas ^^ And it's freezing cold here in NY xd Skyler Frost (talk) 04:30, May 4, 2013 (UTC) I like your videos but i don't like the first because i don't like this photos ! brrrr.... im scared ! T_T By lєƨғяαɴcαıƨℓισηḼěṩḞŗåṇćáïşḶÍǑȠ (talk) 15:58, May 4, 2013 (UTC) LOL anyari dito sa wiki matagal akong nawala sa wiki tapos ang raming mga drama xd hehehe 143 val. At friend mo na pala si ally xd Lightdinosaur (talk) 06:31, May 7, 2013 (UTC) And btw ano yung valerie swift clans??????????????????? 0.o?????? ........143Lightdinosaur (talk) 09:23, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Ok Val, leave it to me... Skyler Frost (talk) 17:41, May 8, 2013 (UTC) HI VALERIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BEEN SO LONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ITS ME VANESSA!! (STARSTRUCK) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I guess I do... There's nothing wrong about being an emo right?... 'cause some jerks have been staring at me like i'm a complete starnger -_- Skyler Frost (talk) 07:24, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Val, finally made a profile... I'll cu in flab4... or maybe in flab3 for now. Btw in the page you made, Shadow754 is also me... Carry said she wants to talk to you cuz it's been a long time and anyways she also misses you. Shadow Caster754 (talk) 08:18, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Parliamo Italiamo non francese, solo per divertimento... Skyler Frost (talk) 16:56, May 9, 2013 (UTC) ok Val... cya. Skyler Frost (talk) 17:16, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Skyler >> I can understand what you say because the french and espanol and Italian are languages that are closely -_- By lєƨғяαɴcαıƨℓισηḼěṩḞŗåṇćáïşḶÍǑȠ (talk) 17:55, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey cousin... Looks like a group called "starling panas" are really obssessed with "destroying wiki and profiles" like they said... They can't even destroy a wiki, then how much more if it ws a profile? Shadow Caster754 (talk) 15:46, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey hey hey Valzieee x3 I need help please, people are going ballisticly mad at me saying that i'm a lier that i created flab3... I was like "the hecks guys?" They were like "yeah the heck!" And i was like "what hecks?" and they were like "you know the heck!" <-Lawlz Zailynne Raven (talk) 16:10, May 11, 2013 (UTC) where na u d2 na me :)))) Lightdinosaur (talk) 04:55, May 16, 2013 (UTC) lolz grabe internet ko nakaka-asar na ni lolog-out ako sa flab -_- rawrz hehehe 143Lightdinosaur (talk) 06:10, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Valerie where have u been gurrl XD get ur birdie butt in c5!! XD lol Okay heres my true pic which is my true pic idk?VeronicaHearts (talk) 18:19, May 21, 2013 (UTC) well well hope you know me val Uie buhay ka pa ba????????????? where na u d2 na me :))))))))Lightdinosaur (talk) 05:39, May 27, 2013 (UTC) hey dont be ridiculous you are as lame as they come -_- ~green You know what green? Fuck off my profile! I'm never impressed by your stinking super poo! You're a coward that fights with hacks! You're a lame ass by putting threats in my face! Tell you what? Fuck off cuz i dont have anything to do with you anymore green!!!.... Fucker (-_-)Valerie Swift (talk) 05:44, May 28, 2013 (UTC) oh sorry to hear that. k ka lng? hmm rami na pla na bago sa wiki matagal din akong nawala hehehe kailan klase nyo?????Lightdinosaur (talk) 04:46, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Valerie, when are you coming onto flylikeabirdie3?? ~StarStruck3~ (talk) 02:33, June 24, 2013 (UTC) BEEP--Lightdinosaur (talk) 09:51, August 4, 2013 (UTC)